


When Did They Have Time To Learn A Song?

by RavenpuffWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fahc Vagabond - Freeform, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Humor, It's a soft and stupid fic y'all, M/M, Other, They have an amazing moment towards the end inspired by "to all the boys I've loved before", featuring slight spice thanks to Matt and Trevor, inspired by a song from tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: “If you don’t think it’s possible then why did you say you want to do it?”“Have you ever heard of this thing called ‘having a dream’, Lo?” Jeremy asked, mostly teasing, expecting a sarcastic response from the older man but instead, all he got was a very serious“I don’t believe in dreams.”Logan flipped the page in his book, a moment of silence passing over them long enough he decided to add “I find them impractical.”
Relationships: Implied Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Original Character, Jeremy Dooley/Original Character(s), Matt Bragg/Trevor Collins
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	When Did They Have Time To Learn A Song?

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to be rid of him.  
> Now with a new improved Vagabond who has a name almost as long as his hair!

When Logan started stealing at 18 as way to survive while he put himself through college, when by the age of 21 he was robbing banks to pay off his debts, when he killed for the first time at 22 and went on the run to avoid being caught, he all but figured he was signing up for a life spent alone. Any dreams he had of one day having a family all but disappeared as he turned to make a living out of crime. There was no room for caring for someone else when there were whispers of your name no matter where you went, and people spoke of the Vagabond as if he was death himself coming to collect those who found themselves in his path. 

Logan learned fairly quickly living a life where you could never know which second was your last to not spend any time dreaming. There was no point mourning what could have been, or wishing for something that you didn’t have. When life passed by so quickly, you had to focus on what was in front of you,  on the things you could have and the changes you could make. It could all be over in the blink of an eye. It was better to enjoy life while it lasted than waste time wishing it was different. 

It was easy to ignore all the ways in which he was unhappy, Logan found, when he did his best to embrace the moment as it was. He grew used to being lonely and settled in some sort of comfort with the fact that he would always live that way. 

And then one day, he met Jeremy. 

Hired on the same job and placed together on a team, it didn’t take very long for the shorter man to grow on Logan, and for the first time in a long time, he found himself wanting to hold onto someone tightly and never let go. For the first time, he couldn’t ignore the aching loneliness that bubbled in his chest whenever the other man was away. It was like Jeremy had unlocked something Logan didn’t know was there, and now that he didn’t he couldn’t escape it. 

He needed human connection. He needed someone to be there. 

Luckily for Logan, Jeremy seemed just as lonely in this city as he did, and was more than happy to stick around when Lo offered. 

From then on they worked in tandem, and the loneliness in Logan’s chest was satisfied by the fact he came home every night to the love of his life. 

For years they lived together, in a too-small apartment, working jobs sometimes together and other times apart. It was the happiest Logan had felt since before he had fallen into this trap. It wasn’t perfect, no, but it was far more than enough to keep him content.

He thought it was all he needed. 

After joining Fahc, Logan realized it wasn’t the case. That as much as he loved Jeremy, there was so much more he needed. After a few weeks, Logan felt that same gnawing emptiness from before growing every time he returned home. Their apartment which once seemed so small now felt empty without the others, a sentiment which Jeremy agreed wholeheartedly with, saying afterward that he ‘hoped the Fakes brought them on full time because he didn’t think he could go back to being happy in so much quiet’. 

Logan never let himself imagine it would actually happen, but three months later sitting on the couch of the penthouse with Jeremy curled into his side watching tv, he couldn’t help but feel happy it had turned out that way. 

This was his reality. Jeremy tucked between him and one end of the couch, while on the other end sat Michael playing on his Switch, Gavin stretched between them, lying on his back with his computer propped on his legs, his feet pressing against Michael and his head in Logan’s lap as he worked on something for the next heist. On the floor next to Gavin was Alfredo, working on his own laptop to scope out the cameras as Gav gave him access. Matt sat in one of the two chairs beside the couch also playing on his Switch, and at some point Fiona had shown up and dropped into the chair beside him, scrolling on her phone and looking up occasionally for the sole purpose of heckling Matt about his game playing skills, causing a ripple of laughter to pass through the room along with a heavy Matt sigh. And at the kitchen table behind them all was Jack, Geoff, Trevor, and Lindsay, all crowded around a map and talking out the logistics of their latest heist they had only just begun to plan.

The channel Jeremy had settled on was showing a monster truck rally, which the lad was watching attentively, his eyes wide like a kid staring at a shiny new toy they wanted. When Logan looked down at him, he couldn’t help but smile softly at the look of pure wonder on his face.

When a commercial finally came on, Jeremy turned his head to face Logan, who took the opportunity to steal a kiss from his boyfriend. When Jeremy pulled away breathless, his eyes still sparkling with excitement, he whispered 

“Did you see those monster trucks, Teddy? They were amazing!” Jeremy sighed wistfully, laying his head on Logan’s shoulder almost dramatically, adding “I wish I could do something like that.” 

“Why don’t you?” Logan asked, placing another kiss on top of Jeremy’s before he turned back to his book, adding “I’m sure we can find the money to buy you a monster truck.” 

“Teddy, I’m one of Los Santos’ most wanted criminals.” Jeremy deadpanned. “I can’t just join a truck rally. They would spot me in an instant.” 

Logan furrowed his eyebrows together. “If you don’t think it’s possible then why did you say you want to do it?” 

“Have you ever heard of this thing called ‘having a dream’, Lo?” Jeremy asked, mostly teasing, expecting a sarcastic response from the older man but instead, all he got was a very serious 

“I don’t believe in dreams.” 

Logan flipped the page in his book, a moment of silence passing over them long enough he decided to add “I find them impractical.” 

Jeremy blinked slowly, not quite sure he could believe what he was hearing. “You don’t believe in dreams?” 

“No.” 

Jeremy sat up straight, squirming in his seat until he was facing Logan. 

“What the hell? Logan, how do you not believe in dreams?” 

“How can you?” Logan countered. “How can you waste time on dreams you can’t reach when you don’t know how long you’re going to last?” 

“That’s the exact reason to have a dream!” Jeremy exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of a few of the others, including Geoff who he gestured to hoping for back up. “Geoff! You have dreams, right? You didn’t just stop because you became a criminal.” 

Geoff stood up slowly, meeting eyes with Jack and nodding his head slightly before he turned and walked very slowly towards the couch, not saying a word, taking just long enough that Jeremy was starting to worry just a little by the time he got close. 

“I had a dream once.” 

As soon as Geoff uttered the words, music began to play from behind him. 

“Geoff, what are you-” 

_ “I'm malicious, mean and scary _ _  
_ _ My sneer could curdle dairy _ _  
_ _ And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest _ _  
_ _ But despite my evil look _ _  
_ _ And my temper, and”  _

Geoff gestured to around him to the crew

_ “my crooks _ _  
_ _ I've always yearned to be a concert pianist” _

There was a small piano pushed to one side of the living room, and Geoff ran over to it, throwing up the lid and starting to play as he continued to sing 

_ Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? _ _  
_ _ Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam? _ _  
_ _ Yep, I'd rather be called deadly _ _  
_ _ For my killer show-tune medley _ _  
_ _ Thank you! _ _  
_ _ 'Cause way down deep inside _ _  
_ _ I've got a dream”  _

Without missing a beat, the rest of the crew (besides Jeremy, although he looked just about ready to jump in) began to sing, bobbing up and down in time with the music, as Logan looked around in increasing confusion

_ “He's got a dream! _ _  
_ _ He's got a dream!” _

“Why are y’all singing-” 

“ _ See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem! _ _  
_ _ Though I do like breaking femurs _ _  
_ _ You can count me with the dreamers _ _  
_ _ Like everybody else _ _  
_ _ I've got a dream!” _

_ “La la la la la la la la la la la la’” _

As the others sang, Gavin sat up, handing his computer off to Alfredo to set on the table before he started to sing to Logan 

“ _ I've got scars and lumps and bruises _ _  
_ _ Plus something here that oozes _ _  
_ _ And let's not even mention my complexion _ _  
_ _ But despite my extra toes _ _  
_ _ And my stupid, and my nose _ _  
_ _ I really want to make a love connection. _ _  
_ _ Can't you see me with a special little lady” _

Gavin paused, adding “Or dude. It can go both ways.” 

“ _ Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? _ _  
_ _ Though I'm one disgusting blighter _ _  
_ _ I'm a lover, not a fighter _ _  
_ _ 'Cause way down deep inside _ _  
_ _ I've got a dream _ _  
_ _ I've got a dream!” _

_ “He’s got a dream!”  _

_ “I've got a dream!” _

_ “He's got a dream!” _

**_“_ ** _ And I know one day romance will reign supreme! _ _  
_ _ Though my face leaves people screaming _ _  
_ _ There's a child behind it, dreaming _ _  
_ _ Like everybody else _ _  
_ _ I've got a dream!”  _

They sang the next part in turn without ever missing a beat, and Logan watched a mix between mystified and a little unnerved at the way they perfectly kept time as if this was something they had rehearsed. 

**_Alfredo: “_ ** _ Fiona would like to quit and be a florist” _

**_Fiona: “_ ** _ Trevor does interior design” _

**_Trevor: “_ ** _ Myatt is into mimes” _

**_Matt: “_ ** _ Lindsay's cupcakes are sublime” _

**_Lindsay: “_ ** _ Michael knits” _

**_Michael: “_ ** _ Jack sews” _

Jeremy’s hand shot into the air suddenly, and bouncing in his seat he was quick to throw in 

_ “Lo used to do puppet shows!” _

Several giggles rang from the rest of the crew at this news, and Logan turned to glare down at his boyfriend as Jack managed to keep it together to finish:

_ “And Fredo collects ceramic unicorns!”  _

From the floor Alfredo grinned, adding “I just think they’re neat.” 

Now the rest of the crew turned to look towards Jeremy. 

“What about you?” Geoff asked, and Gavin stood up to pull Jeremy off the couch. 

“Jeremy, what’s your dream?” 

Jeremy grinned as if he had been waiting his whole life for this question, and jumping up on the coffee table he began to sing 

“ _ I've got a dream!” _

_ “He's got a dream!” _

_ “I just want to have my own monster truck team.” _

_ “Yeah!” _

_ “Still with every passing day,  _ _  
_ _ I’m so glad I joined you gays. _ _  
_ _ Like all you lovely folks _ _  
_ _ I've got a dream!” _

Most of the others joined Jeremy in the middle of the living room, dancing around in what seemed to be a perfectly choreographed routine as they sang

_ “She's got a dream! _ _  
_ _ He's got a dream! _ _  
_ _ They've got a dream! _ _  
_ _ We've got a dream! _ _  
_ _ So our differences ain't _ _  
_ _ Really that extreme! _ _  
_ _ We're one big team!” _

**_Michael:_ ** _ “Call us brutal” _

**_Lindsay:_ ** _ “Sick” _

**_Fiona_ ** _ : “Sadistic” _

**_Alfredo: “_ ** _ And grotesquely optimistic” _

_ “'Cause way down deep inside _ _  
_ _ We've got a dream!” _

When the music stopped, the crew returned to their previous spots, although now all eyes were on Logan, waiting for his reaction. Jeremy in particularly was staring at his boyfriend hopeful he might have changed his mind, but all Logan could say was:

“Guys, what the fuck was that?” 

Jeremy’s face fell as soon as the words left Logan’s mouth. Doing his best sad puppy face, he replied in a quiet voice, “It was a song about our dreams, Teddy.” 

“But why?” 

“Because you said you didn’t believe in dreams,” Jeremy replied, feeling less and less like the entire thing had been a good idea like he had thought. “I wanted you to know that it was a good thing to have dreams. It’s… healthy.” 

“Oh Jeremy,” Logan sighed softly, wrapping an arm around Jeremy and pulling him into his side, kissing the top of his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I think it’s wonderful that you can find some sort of meaning in dreams. But I see no point.”

Logan looked around at the others, who were watching him somberly, and added: “Besides, I don’t think anything that y’all listed are dreams.” 

“Logan, what do you mean? Of course, they’re dreams, Logan!” 

“All of the things you listed… Those aren’t things that can’t happen. They’re real. Things you can obtain, or already have.” Logan explained. He turned to Geoff, gesturing towards the piano that mostly sat unplayed and said “Geoff, we have a piano. Whenever you want to play it, you can. And if you really want to perform on stage, the crew owns clubs we can set that up in. It might not be quite the glory performance you described, but you could do it.” 

“Gav…” Logan turned towards Gavin, opening his mouth to say something before closing it again. Logan glanced towards Jeremy, the pair sharing an exasperated look and quiet sigh. “You’re a fucking moron if you think your ‘dream’ hasn’t already happened.” 

“What?” Gavin squawked, looking around the room in disbelief as a blush crossed his face, and he turned to Logan demanding to know “What do you bloody mean it’s happened?”

Logan groaned, shaking his head as Jeremy giggled beside him. “You. Fucking. Moron.” 

“Logan, why?” 

“No, Logan’s right. You’re an idiot Gavin.” Michael agreed when Gavin turned to him looking for help. Gavin let out an offended huff but allowed Michael to comfort him anyways in a hug as he assured him “I’ll explain it to you later, Gavvy. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Michael please,” Jeremy said, “Put us out of our misery.” 

“I gotcha Lil J, don’t worry.”

“Thanks pal.” 

Next, Logan turned to Fiona, saying to her “Fiona, you do know I have a greenhouse on the roof, right? With lots of flowers and shit? If you want to use them you’re more than welcome to, god knows this penthouse could use some nice floral arrangements.” 

Then to Trevor: “Trev, you literally take on beautification projects all the time. You’re already doing interior design, just like not on a professional level.” 

“Actually, that goes for Lindsay, Michael, and Jack too.” Logan looked between the trio as he spoke. “All of those things: baking, knitting, sewing, are things you can do and in fact do often do as hobbies. No one can stop y’all from doing those things.” 

Logan looked over to Matt, considering him for a moment longer than he did the others. “Okay, I really don’t understand the mime thing. Frankly, I don’t think I ever can because it’s weird as fuck. But-” 

The rest of the crew laughed at this, cutting off Logan before he could finish, and leading Matt to sarcastically respond: 

“Thanks for the support man, I really appreciate it.” 

“Okay asshole, if you just let me fucking finish-“ Logan threw back, causing Matt to laugh as he held his hands up in defense 

“Oh I’m sorry, are you not done yet? Please, continue.” 

“What you do in your free time is up to you. If you want to put on weird paint and go pretend to be stuck in a box for public entertainment, you know that’s a way to make money.” 

“What?” Matt said, taken aback slightly at Logan’s comment. As he glanced over at Trevor, it dawned on Matt exactly what Logan was saying. “Ohhh wait you thought-“ 

Matt trailed off, a light blush crossing his face as the whole room turned to stare at him confused. Logan raised an eyebrow at Matt, considering him carefully before asking 

“Did Trevor not say you were ‘into mime’?”

“No, no he definitely did,” Matt replied, laughing awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing more as Logan continued to press 

“Then why were you so confused? What are you hiding from us, Matt?” 

“Do you really want to know that?” Matt challenged, locking eyes with Trevor from across the room, who looked incredibly amused by this entire situation. “You could probably figure it out if you really thought about it, you know, but I don’t think you actually want me to tell you.” 

“Let’s just say there may or may not be an extra letter to what you heard,” Trevor added, a grin on his face as he watched the realization hit Lindsay and Jeremy both straight in the face. “And a letter can really change the whole meaning of a sentence.” 

“Why would you tell us that?” Jeremy asked, sounding both outraged and disgusted at the same time. Lindsay nodded, 

“Yeah Trevor, what the fuck? You’re our boss, you’re not supposed to be telling us about your sex life!” 

It took a moment, but the exclamations of disgust that followed caused Trevor to burst out laughing. 

Matt sighed. “Well now you’ve gone and broke them, Trevor, that’s just great.” 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry it was just- too perfect.” 

“Can we fire him?” Michael asked, looking over to Geoff. “Like seriously, can we remove him from his position for that joke?” 

“I think we might have to,” Geoff said, trying to keep a straight face though he couldn’t help but trail into laughter towards the end. “I don’t think it’s really ethical for the boss to be discussing this kind of stuff with his employees.” 

“To be fair, he’s not really our boss anyways,” Logan joked. “That would imply he had any bit of control over us.” 

“But also if Trevor wasn’t our boss then he might feel more comfortable to talk about that shit more freely and no one wants to know about whatever the hell is going on in their bedroom,” Jack pointed out, causing the others to give various noises in agreement. 

“You’re the one that brought it up!” Trevor argued, but Logan was very quick to shoot back 

“No, you brought it up in the song!” 

“You!” Trevor and a few of the others repeated almost instantly, changing the mood instantly as they all started to laugh. Minus Alfredo, who was sitting there looking between Matt and Trevor confused. 

“Fredy-doo, what’s wrong?” Gavin asked when he noticed Alfredo’s face after the room had mostly calmed. Alfredo sighed, debating for a long moment if he should say something before finally giving in: 

“I just… I don’t understand what just happened. What did Trevor and Matt mean?” 

“Oh you poor, summer child.” Logan sighed, as the rest of the crew burst into laughter once more. “We should have guessed when Jack said you had unicorns you were innocent.” 

“Hey, unicorns are fucking cool!” 

“I never said they weren’t,” Logan replied soothingly, in a voice similar to one a father might use with their child. “And if they’re something you enjoy, we don’t judge you for that. As long as it makes you happy.” 

Alfredo frowned slightly. “I can’t tell if you’re actually being serious or if you’re just fucking with me. You’re almost never this nice to me.” 

“I am nice to you all of the time!” Logan argued, sounding slightly offended that Alfredo would suggest otherwise. “I have never done anything to hurt you in any way!”

“Yeah but you’re fucking terrifying dude,” Alfredo said. “You’re the Vagabond. I’m still not convinced you won’t murder me in my sleep at some point because I know too much.”

“I am offended you would think I would ever kill you!” Logan gasped in a fake shocked voice. “Jeremy would never agree to let me do such a thing.”

“The murder of coworkers is bad,” Jeremy agreed, nodding his head. “Logan signed a contract when we started working together.” 

“The no-murder clause was one of many in the contract Jeremy drew up and also the only one we haven’t yet broken.” 

“Just out of curiosity’s sake, how many rules did you two have in this contract?” Alfredo asked apprehensively, and Michael added 

“Why did you have a contract anyway?” 

“It’s the only way Teddy would work with me,” Jeremy said, rolling his eyes fondly. “He wanted ‘rules’ so we could ‘stay professional’.” 

Logan snorted, pulling Jeremy back towards him after he had moved away in all the discussion. “That clearly worked out great, didn’t it? Jeremy dug in his claws like a cat and refused to let go.” 

“And you never asked me to either.” 

“Never,” Logan promised, resting his chin on top of Jeremy’s head as he snuggled closer to him. Logan sighed contentedly as he looked around them at the rest of the crew, who were all talking quietly about their dreams and way they could make more out of them. 

For the first time in years, Logan found himself thinking about the old dream he once had about one day having a family. He had pushed it away thinking it would never come true, but looking around now he realized… it had. In a way far better than he could have ever thought it would. He hadn’t been chasing it, but somehow along the way had stumbled into it in the moment he least expected to. 

Maybe Jeremy was right when he said that everyone had a dream. 

And this… this was his. 


End file.
